


A taste of Salt

by Bobo_is_tha_Bomb



Series: Moments of Rapture [7]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Reader-Insert, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 09:26:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19315339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bobo_is_tha_Bomb/pseuds/Bobo_is_tha_Bomb
Summary: His skin tasted salty from his dive in the ocean, a little while earlier. You hadn’t gone to swim, and instead had sat down to watch him. You loved to see him be so carefree, in his own way. TrowaxReader





	A taste of Salt

**Author's Note:**

> A little summer themed installment to this series! I have more summer themed stories to post, so prepare yourself! :)
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Gundam Wing, its characters, or you.

**A taste of Salt**

You lazily stretched on your beach towel, a small, content smile on your face and wiggled your toes in the warm sand beneath your feet. The sun was warm on your skin, the sounds of waves crashing against the shore soothing. This was pure and utter enjoyment. You loved summer. It was too bad you had little time to really enjoy it. The summer months were the craziest at the circus. 

“Hmm…” you murmured to your companion, who lay beside you. “We really should do this more often.”

He didn’t reply and you cracked open an eye to see if he had fallen asleep. You shielded your eyes with your hand against the bright sunlight and smiled at the relaxed expression on his face. He lay on his stomach, his eyes were closed and his breathing was deep and regular. You sat up to check if he wasn’t getting a sun burn, but he seemed fine. You reached out and ran a hand over the drying hair on the back of his head, smiling fondly. You loved these quiet moments with him. 

He stirred, moving closer to you. His hand sought yours and squeezed gently.

“Sorry,” he murmured with closed eyes. “I fell asleep.”

“That’s okay,” you told him, while leaning down to kiss his cheek. 

His skin tasted salty from his dive in the ocean, a little while earlier. You hadn’t gone to swim, and instead had sat down to watch him. You loved to see him be so carefree, in his own way. Trowa wasn’t like other guys, but that was what you liked about him. His quiet demeanor was appealing, and he always carried some air of mystery with him. Not to mention his good looks and toned physique. He had looked mouthwateringly good when he had came back from the sea, water gliding along all those hard planes and muscles. 

He moved, rolling onto his back so that he could look at you. His hair was in disarray, and you reached out to smooth his bangs. 

“Slept well?” you asked him with a smile.

His lips twitched into response, but he didn’t smile fully. “Hmm… you?”

“I didn’t sleep,” you said, while laying down again.

He turned over on his side and draped an arm around your waist. “Why not?”

“Don’t know… Too busy enjoying the sun I guess.” You moved closer to him and raised a hand to caress the strong arm that was wrapped around you. 

He nuzzled your cheek and sighed, obviously content with the situation as well. “You needed this, didn’t you?” he asked quietly.

You hummed in agreement. “I did. Relaxation is always good.”

“Maybe we can get some free time again, later this week.”

“I doubt it,” you said, while pouting slightly. “But we can try.”

His quiet chuckle pleased you. “Yeah.”

You turned your head to look at him, and were immediately mesmerized by the tender look in his forest green eyes. He might not be a person who expressed everything he felt with smiles and laughter, but everything he felt was in his eyes. Always. 

Slowly, you turned onto your side as well, so you lay facing him, and slipped an arm around his waist, caressing his back. His skin was warm from the sun, and you enjoyed the feeling. You snuggled closer and tilted your head to press a kiss against his lips. The arm around your waist moved, and his hand came up to cup the back of your head. He deepened the kiss, but even as he did so, it didn’t lose its tenderness. 

Even his lips tasted like salt. You outlined the shape of them with your tongue, breathing laughter escaping you as he gently nipped your bottom lip, before kissing you again. 

“Thank you for taking me here,” you murmured, once he pulled back from the kiss.

He pressed a kiss against the tip of your nose. “Any time.”

You rolled onto your back again, and smiled when his arm slipped around your waist again. Your eyes drifted shut, and you sighed in bliss.

“I love summer,” you murmured. 

He propped his weight up on one arm and gazed down at you. “I love you.”

You opened your eyes and chuckled. “I know that.”

“It’d be nice if you said it back,” he teased you. 

You arched up to press a kiss against his chin. Somehow, the salty taste on his skin was really enjoyable. “You taste like salt… and I love you too.”

A tiny smirk played over his lips and he pressed a peck against your lips. “Good.”

He settled down next to you again, and closed his eyes. You smiled and shut your eyes as well, deciding to enjoy this wonderful moment for as long as it lasted. You’d have to get back eventually, but this moment with him… none could take it away. 

You really loved summer.

**\- End -**


End file.
